kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Toru Marek
The 2nd Keyblade Master loyal to, but the first to join, Blaid and become a Dark Keyblade Master, It seems that Blaid and he are best friends while he and Tormack are Childhood friends. It is confirmed that he is blind, however, his sound and scent abilities give him a coloured sight with very little defining a person other than their aura much like Riku when he was blindfolded Biography The Keyblade Wars and losing his Sight He fought alongside Blaid in the Keyblade Wars and slew many brothers and sisters of the Keyblade in his name however he was brought to near death in one battle which his level of healing wouldn't save him and so Blaid made an offer: if Toru were to injest his blood then it would cause Toru's dormant Black Blood to awaken, allowing him to heal quickly however in doing so he lost his eyesight and so allowed Blaid to teach him the basics of the Darkness so that he could enhance his sound and smell to give himself a bleary picture of the world, he also wore special glasses to enhance his damaged sight. The Dark Keybladers When Blaid was persecuted by the Keyblade Wielders for having the Black Blood, Toru knew that his time would come also since Blaid helped to awaken his Black Blood, that in mind he fled with his best friend while teaching some of the Old Keyblade Order whom had dormant Black Blood and some recruits, the power of Darkness before bringing them before Blaid. Toru acted as a guard, in a sense, traveling through nearby sectors while widening the guard of Dark Keybladers with new recruits and making sure the area around the world which Blaid had taken refuge on was protected. When Blaid finally made a decision to head into the Realm In-Between, Toru and his students followed him, suprised then by the events that took place regarding the In-Between Populace's Pro-Darkness ideology and how Blaid became Emperor of Darkness with the World That Never Was as his new Homeworld. Death Toru fought with Blaid to stop the Darkness Incarnate and as he was weakening, Blaid was spared an attempt on his life by Toru taking the beam of Darkness in his place, this resulted in Blaid going beserk which caused Darkness Incarnate to panick before fleeing from the World That Never Was. On his death bed, Toru gave Blaid his Keyblade and told Blaid to give it and his title to Morrigana, a Keyblade Wielder he had mentioned for Masterhood and now the heir to his Master rank. Toru was given a Hero's death while Blaid gave him a promotion to the Rank of Grand Master in his honour, he was assimilated by being sent into Kingdom Hearts which his remains reformed his destroyed heart, for the journey back to the Heart of All Worlds. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Category:Keyblade Masters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Villains Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Dark Keyblade Masters